Torture is such a sweet thing
by Elicia1
Summary: EC Going out for a drink with colleagues can lead to many things. When Calleigh needs help who else can she call but poor unsuspecting Eric? And of course how could he ever say no!
1. Phonecall and crazy talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

This is a story I started writing almost a year ago. I don't even remember what made write it, probably a conversation with Jackie or Leela... As my muse seems to be back and that I rather liked the beginning of this I was thinking about going on. So here is the deal, if you like this chapter and the next (which is also written), I'll go on with it. If not, I'll just delete the whole thing. Again it's not beta-read, so I'll be the only one to blame for the mistakes.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review as I will go on based on the feedback I'll receive.

* * *

The pleasant tune of his cellphone made him wince in his sleep. Grabbing the second cushion next to him Eric resolutely pressed it against his head to muffle the annoying sound. His dream had been so good, definitely one of those you hate to be awaken from. He grunted as the sound seemed to increase in intensity by each second.

There weren't many things he was sure after being woken up that abruptly but one was it was Friday night and he definitely wasn't on call. Whoever had dared call him at this ungodly hour would pay for it dearly. He blinked as his eyes struggled to focus on the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was even earlier than he thought. Who the hell was calling at 3 o'clock in the morning?

It definitely wasn't his mother he pondered. He had chosen a specific song for his family so that just the ringing could warn him of impending doom. The very moment that thought crossed his mind his hand shot from under the sheet to grab the still singing device.

"Calleigh?"

"Took you long enough to get to your phone…" A slurred voice answered him. "I almost gave up."

"Are you okay? You sound a little…" He hesitated as he tried to find the word which would best describe her less than sober voice without offending her.

"Drunk?" She offered in a giggle. "That's probably because I'm totally wasted."

"Yeah that probably explains it." He smiled at her good humor and resumed a more comfortable position in his bed. "Do you gals have fun?"

He had still been busy at the lab working on a report before his three-day long weekend when Calleigh and her gang had left for their now famous Girls' Night Out. As usual Ryan and other guys had tried to join them, but their answer was invariably 'no'.

"We had but now they are gone and I'm too drunk to get home…"

"What do you mean they're gone?" He frowned as he straightened. "You always leave together."

"There is a first time for everything." She hesitantly answered. "We called a taxi but there wasn't room enough for all of us. Max offered to stay with me, but she was barely conscious. So I stayed behind and went back in to call another taxi. But now I've been waiting for ever and none showed up."

Her voice wobbled on the last words as if she was close to tears.

"And there is this sleazy guy who keeps winking at me… I'm too tired to wait for the bartender to take me home…"

"Where the hell are you?" He mumbled. After rushing out of the bed he was now struggling with a tight pair of jeans while keeping the phone securely against his ear.

"Some bar…" He could hear the muffled chatter around her and he quickly pulled a fresh T-shirt over his head. "It's called 'Boca Chica' but I'm not sure I know where it is."

"Don't worry, I know the place." Eric continued as he hopped through the living room one shoe still dangling from his foot. He quickly grabbed his keys on the kitchen counter and made his way to the garage. "Don't move I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops."

"Aw you're so sweet…"

"Try to keep that thought in mind when I'll put you over my knee for a well deserved spank…"

"Oh I can't wait…" She answered just before she cut the line. Her sultry voice had sounded like a promise. As he was getting behind his wheel he wondered what else the night would bring.

When Eric entered the still crowded bar his eyes immediately scanned the room for Calleigh's blond hair. It had taken him a little longer than expected to reach the very popular place and even though it was well over 3.30 am people were still very much in the mood for fun.

He spotted her perched on a high stool happily chatting with the bartender. The man's eyes were riveted to her cleavage and he seemed more than ready to forget about his work to take her home.

"Hey…" Eric plastered a forced smile on his face as his eyes shot daggers at the other man.

"But here is my knight in shiny armor." She grabbed him by the neck and much to his surprise she pressed her lips to his. "Well Brian it was very nice chatting with you. Are we going home Hun?"

"Yes of course…" He managed to answer before his friend jumped a little clumsily from her chair and grabbed him by the hand to lead him outside.

"I couldn't have stayed a minute longer." She shuddered with a vigorous headshake. "And I certainly shouldn't have accepted the last drink he offered."

"Are you going to be ill?" Eric's hands immediately went to her waist to steady her. She had gone terribly pale after her last comment.

"Of course not." She took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "You look mighty fine tonight. I like the tight shirt and pants. You should wear those at the lab too. It probably wouldn't increase our productivity but the morale would so soar."

"How much did you have to drink tonight?" He grinned at her.

"Not that much… I'm just stating a fact."

She flashed him her most charming smile. Even in the relative darkness her eyes were shining like emeralds and with her tousled hair she looked good enough to eat. His train of thoughts was suddenly brought to a stop by the unexpected presence of her hand on his butt.

"I didn't think you were ticklish." She innocently noted as her hand squeezed his behind for the second time.

"I think it's time I'll take you home." He firmly dislodged her hand from its current position and closed his fingers over hers as he led her to his car.

"Yes let's go home. Do you have a king-sized bed?" Calleigh wondered as she was joyfully walking next to him.

"Yes but we are going back to your place." He calmly explained.

"It's okay I have a king-sized bed too. Have you ever slept in satin sheets?"

"Probably…" He curtly answered as he tried to block the images his over imaginative mind was displaying in his head. They were treading on thin ice and the sooner he would take her home the better it would be. Soon his car was in view and he released a sigh of relief.

"Isn't your place closer?" She wondered when he started the engine.

"Yeah it is."

"So why are we going to my place?" She pushed.

"I said I would take you home."

"But I don't mind whose home…" She noted enticingly.

"Believe me you'll feel better if you sleep in your own bed…"

"Maybe…"

With a smile at her last answer he cautiously entered the traffic. If it was sparse at that time of the night, one could never be sure how sober the other drivers actually were. After her last questions Calleigh had gone quiet and Eric stole a quick glance in her direction. Her head was leaning against the window but with her hair in front of her face, there was no way of telling if she was asleep or not.

After a rather uneventful half-an-hour drive Eric parked in front of Calleigh's house and cut the engine. She remained still, another proof for him that she was indeed slumbering. He carefully moved closer but she surprised him by closing her arms around his neck.

"Are you going to carry me to bed?"

"I thought that maybe you could manage that by yourself." He gulped a little uneasily, feeling flustered by her closeness.

"I don't think I feel steady enough on my feet."

"Okay I'll help you out, but if you feel nauseous it's probably not a good idea if I carry you."

"I'm just tired." She replied and she pushed her face resolutely against his neck. "Don't tell me I'm too heavy for you to carry?"

"Of course not." He gulped once more as her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

That was just perfect. Just an hour earlier he was in the middle of a very erotic dream with the woman in his arms in the leading part. It felt like the worst kind of torture possible.

"Okay let me get out of the car and I'll carry you upstairs."

With a satisfied sigh she released her hold on him. He quickly removed his keys from the ignition and left his seat to get to her side. He had barely walked around the car that Calleigh opened her door with more force than her supposedly weakened state should have allowed her to display. Immediately her arms reached out to him and Eric closed his arms around her.

"You should close your car, my neighborhood might be safe but one can never know." She warned him after he had simply shoved the door close with his foot.

"It'll only be a minute."

"I'll need help…" She frowned at him.

"No you won't." He replied with a sure smile.

A shocked and somewhat pained expression appeared on her face. In seconds tears were gathering in her eyes. She looked so helpless in his arms that he felt like the ultimate bastard. It was like kicking a small child. Here his friend was asking for his help and because she was a little too close for comfort he was denying her his assistance. It didn't matter how hard this was going to be on his side, he would be there no matter what.

"The keys are in my pocket." He offered in reassurance. "I'll close the car as soon as we get to your door."

"Front or back?"

"What?"

"Pocket, front or back?" She insisted with a faint smile.

"Back. They're in the right back pocket."

In a second one of her hands released her grasp on him and plunged to retrieve the heavy key holder. She pressed the button of the alarm and the car beeped merrily. He smiled at her happy expression. A drunken Calleigh was definitely worth seeing. Her mood swings were impressive; she went from deliriously happy to the verge of tears in seconds. When they stood in front of her door she grabbed her keys and he had no other choice than to bend down to allow her access.

"So where is your bedroom?" He wondered.

"That way." She pointed at the door at the end of a corridor. He balanced her in his arms to bring her to a more comfortable position and she automatically brought her hands back to his shoulders.

The door was ajar and Eric gave it a shove to open it completely. The room was nice he decided as he took his surroundings in. A heavy carpet was covering the floor and the walls were in cream wallpaper and dark wood. In the middle of the room the promised king-sized bed seemed to be invitingly calling out for them. This was not a good idea he decided as he looked down at Calleigh and her half-closed eyes.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Maybe you could run a bath for me." She pointed at the door on their right side. "I feel a little clammy…"

"A bath is maybe not a very good idea. What if you fall asleep?"

"But that's why you'll stay with me." The most dazzling smile appeared on her face as she spoke.

"While you take your bath?" Eric stared at her as though she had completely lost her mind.

"You wouldn't leave me alone, would you?"

"Calleigh that's not a very good idea…"

"I thought we were friends." She sulked.

"Of course we're friends, but on this very occasion you need a female friend…"

"Well you'll have to do because my female friends are either as drunk as I am or they are not in town." She pouted as she looked at him, a sure sign that she was clearly unhappy with his hesitations. "I don't see where the problem is. I don't mind if you see me naked. Let me down."

He carefully put her down and as soon as she moved away from him she staggered and grabbed his T-shirt for support.

"Go home, I can manage without you. I'll just have to take my bath alone. I suppose I won't drown." She added melodramatically. "And if I can't get out of the tub, I'll just sleep there."

"I certainly won't leave you alone." He carefully took her arm and led her to the bed. "I'll get your bath ready, just wait here for me."

"Are you going to undress me?"

"You should manage that by yourself." He gulped as he immediately pictured his hands on her soft pale skin.

"That's a very tight sweater, even when I'm not drunk it takes a lot of energy to get out of it."

"Just try and… we'll see when we get there."

He quickly turned around and disappeared in the bathroom. This was going to be a nightmare. He looked down at himself wondering why the hell one of his tighter pair of pants had ended up on the top of his clothes. And his T-shirt would be no protection either. He could only hope that Calleigh would be too drunk to remember the embarrassing events that would probably take place if he had to attend to her bath.

"Use the peach bath oil." Calleigh's voice interrupted his daydreaming and he looked at the bathtub and all the toiletries in front of him.

He poured a hefty amount of the requested bath oil hoping for a large amount of bubbles to appear.

"Eric?" Her pleading voice called out for him. "Can you please come back? I'm stuck."

He walked back into the room and he stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of her. She had managed to extricate herself from her tight black pants and now a lacy thong was all what covered her below the waist. Of course she was wearing that kind of underwear he pondered. It had definitely been too much to hope for boxer shorts or panties. His eyes were roaming over her slender form from her legs to the matching ivory bra. She was simply beautiful and that was not good. He shook his head and concentrated on the problem at hands. Her head and arms seemed to be stuck in her red sweater. A part of her blond mane was still visible but her face was totally recovered by the figure-hugging fabric.

"How can I help?" He wondered amused by her efforts to get free.

"Just grab the hem and pull as hard as you can."

"I could tear it…" He warned her.

"I so don't care; just get me out that stupid thing." Her voice betrayed her annoyance and he couldn't help smiling.

"Okay, sit down and stay calm." He guided her towards the bed to help her sit down. "Now just relax your arms. That should do the trick."

A quick pull later she was freed from the confines of her top.

"Wow you're good…" She thanked him with a smile. With a sigh she let herself fall on the bed. "Now I'm too tired for a bath."

"Do you want me to stop the water? I think you need sleep the most."

Her smile widened as he spoke. The way she was looking at him was making the sweat break at his brow. Her hands traveled down the bedspread and lazily moved to her hips. Her thumbs hooked on each side of her thong and with one sure move she got rid it and nonchalantly threw it to the floor.


	2. Bathroom and Negotiations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Well it seems most of you liked it so here it goes. Next chapter will be smut so the rating will change to M. It's been a while since I last posted that. I hope I haven't lost my touch LOL.

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review as I will go on based on the feedback I'll receive.

* * *

Eric felt his blood rush first to his face that was now probably flaming red, then southward to a part of his anatomy that so needed to stay put. His eyes held hers as he tried very hard not to look at her body. He saw her wriggle on the bed and soon a soft piece of underwear hit him on the chest. His hand reflexively closed around the lacy bra before it could fall on the floor. She grinned wickedly at him as she rose on her elbows.

"And now I need help to get into the tub… Do you think you can manage that?"

"Of course."

His voice sounded strange even to him. It had been half strangled half out of breath and the rather smug expression on Calleigh's face showed how much she enjoyed the impact she was having on him. She extended her arms in his direction, making no mystery of what she expected from him next. With a sigh he closed the distance and carefully picked her up from the bed.

This was absolute torture. He didn't even need to look at her to feel light-headed. His imagination was doing the trick. Just knowing she was completely naked in his arms was having the same effect on him as a double whisky, but at least with a stiff drink he wouldn't have to fight his growing arousal. As he walked into the bathroom his eyes immediately zoomed on the bathtub. It was now filled with sweet scented water but strangely not a single bubble had deigned make an appearance. The shock was probably written on his face as he heard Calleigh's soft voice against his ear.

"It's bath oil silly… it doesn't foam." She joked as if she was reading his mind. "It just makes the skin smooth and velvety. We don't need bubbles."

He gulped painfully before resuming his progress towards the tub, but didn't say a word.

"You certainly don't want to get all wet, just let me down." She commanded him as they neared the bathtub.

When Eric released his grip to help her down gently, Calleigh kept her arms firmly clasped around his shoulders. Now her whole naked body was in intimate contact with his. His hands went automatically to her hips to steady her and teasingly she pressed her lower body against his as she hooked one leg around him. Another rush of blood made his erection that much harder and she grinned at his instinctive reaction.

"You're gonna get cold…" He finally managed.

"I kinda doubt that. We're both sizzling hot." She slurred in his ear as she pushed her crotch against the distinctive bulge.

He gave a nervous laugh and gently untangled himself from Calleigh's hold to lower her into the warm water. The young woman didn't protest at the rather sudden change of position and simply took an enticing pose in the bathtub. Eric's eyes roamed once more over her attractive figure before he resolutely turned his back on her.

"Oh that's very mature…" Calleigh mocked sarcastically.

"It's as mature as you are." He muttered his eyes fixed on the tiles in front of him.

Before everything else it was self-preservation. He felt like a lovesick teenager who had just gotten a glimpse of his very own obsession. Even if he hadn't been out partying like her, he didn't feel up to par. The week had been too trying and the lack of sleep was making everything so darn difficult. It would take all his energy not to be putty in her hands.

"Well at least I have the excuse of not being sober." She reminded him with a chuckle.

"And I am a guy…" For an inebriated woman her banter was very witty he pondered with a headshake.

"Exactly…" She giggled. "Oh which reminds me… do you think that my boobs are too small? We discussed our respective breast sizes tonight and I think I am lacking. Maybe I should do something about that."

"Absolutely not!" The words came out of his mouth without thinking.

"Oh come on, turn around." She pleaded with him. "When I push them up like that it looks way better. Maybe I should go with a C-cup."

"You are perfect the way you are." He retorted as he tried to ignore the lapping of the water.

He blocked pictures of Calleigh as she probably was, sitting in the bath her hands on her breast. This was getting out of control. He felt perspiration beads form on his brow and he nervously rubbed his nape.

"You haven't even looked…"

Her voice was teasing and he didn't need to turn around to know how much she enjoyed the whole situation and his discomfort.

"I don't need to look to know." The image his mind had created was already making his blood boil. Seeing her in the flesh would be his downfall.

"You're no help." She moaned and sighed heavily. "I don't have the energy to wash… Eric..."

"I'm not washing you." He shook his head vehemently. He had almost turned around when the meaning of her plead hit him. Even in a drunken state she couldn't honestly expect him to do it.

"Why not?" Calleigh wondered innocently.

"Because tomorrow when you'll sober up and remember all the things you've asked me to do, you'll be thankful I didn't give in."

"That's the lamest excuse ever." She contradicted him. "You know I trust you with my life. It's like… we're brother and sister. I need your help and I certainly won't hold it against you tomorrow."

"I'm not doing it." He insisted with force. To show his resolve he crossed his arms in front of him and kept his back resolutely turned.

"I'm just trying to be practical. You want to go back to bed and so do I." She pushed. "The quicker you'll help me, the sooner we get what we both want."

"Calleigh I can't wash you." He retorted insisting on the last words. It seemed crazy that she didn't get it.

"It's okay if you're turned on. There is nothing to be ashamed of." She cajoled him. "In fact it's rather flattering for me."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. You're being completely irrational."

He pressed his hand against his brow and closed his eyes. The woman behind him sure looked like Calleigh, but she certainly didn't behave like her. The last time he had seen her drunk he couldn't remember her throwing antics like those. But then he had probably been as wasted as her.

"We're making no progress." She sighed melodramatically.

"We would if you started washing up." He slowly shook his head as he tried to reason her. "Then you'd probably realize that you're perfectly able to handle it."

"You said the same about the sweater and look how it ended." She reminded him. "Come on you grew up with three sisters, you can do it."

"The point is you're not one of my sisters."

"Just pretend." Calleigh insisted.

"No." He quickly turned his head as he answered her.

"I have an idea. You help me get out of the tub and I'll take a shower." She offered.

"How is that supposed to be any better?" He wondered. "You can barely stand without help."

"You could hold me while I wash…"

"And get all soaked I think not." His point was just not getting through he realized. Reasoning with an inebriated Calleigh was like talking to a wall. Well at least their conversation had given him a semblance of control over his body.

"You're just being mean." She pouted. "I'm sure the nice bartender would have obliged."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he would have." He chuckled humorlessly. "I can call him if you want."

Eric heard a splash of water just before a wet washcloth hit his head. He turned around to find Calleigh seated in the tub her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." She warned him as he came closer. "You just pretend to be nice. I get it you want to go home so go, I'll manage just fine by myself."

"Oh please Calleigh, stop being unfair. You perfectly well know this situation is impossible for me. You can't be that drunk."

"I'm just so disappointed in you." Her voice sounded sad and she shook her head. Once more she looked like she was about to cry.

He looked at her and guilt once more rose in him. There was just no easy way out. Either he gave in and only God knew what would happen or he obstinately refused to help her and their friendship could be at risk. He looked at her once more and wondered how drunk she actually was. She looked pretty gone at moments, but at others she was the Calleigh he knew. Would she laugh the events of the night off tomorrow once she sobered up if he helped? Would she be embarrassed? He shook his head as he closed the distance between them.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" He wondered sheepishly.

Her hopeful green eyes fell on him and a smile formed on her lips when she saw him close by. He couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Well you could help me." She asked in a small voice and he laughed quietly in response.

"Okay this is what we are going to do, you clean up a little bit and in the meantime I'll get you a nice hot tea." He offered satisfied by the good compromise he had found. "You'll feel much better after that."

He looked at Calleigh with a soft smile and much to his surprise the young woman squinted at him.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." She snapped with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Calleigh I'm only trying to help…" He exclaimed surprised by yet another change of mood.

"If you really wanted to, you would help me get washed." She looked at him accusingly.

"Okay I'll do it." He raised his hands in defeat and watched as a bright smile came back on Calleigh's lips. She sure knew how to press his buttons. "But we're never going to mention this whole episode again."

"Of course not. I have fresh washcloths in the lower drawer." She pointed at the cupboard next to the fashionable sink. "So how are we going from here? Do you want me to stand up or do I get rid of the water and stay put in the tub?"

"I have no clue." He grumbled as he retrieved what was needed. The only thing he knew for sure was that he would have to take a very cold shower. "Let's make one thing clear I only wash your arms and your back."

"That won't do. You have to wash my hair and my legs too." She quickly added after a short pause.

"Okay but you take care of the rest." As he spoke, he knelt in front of the tub.

"That sounds like a fair deal." She looked down at herself with a thoughtful expression and pouted.

"What?" Eric wondered as his eyes unwillingly followed hers.

"My breasts really look small under the water." She complained. "Natalia has better boobs than I do, doesn't she?"

"What?" He stared at her astonished by the new turn of their conversation.

"You know hers, so tell me what you think." She asked matter-of-factly.

"We're not having this conversation."

In a second she straightened in the bath and grabbed his hand to bring it to the swell of one perky breast.

"Calleigh we agreed I wouldn't touch any of those body parts." He tried to break free from her grasp but she was astoundingly alert.

"We only agreed you wouldn't wash them." She noted. "I will let you know that you are the first guy who is complaining. So what do you think?"

Of course no one was criticizing he gulped. She was perfect. He felt his hand and fingers unwillingly close on the firm mound. His brain was unable to control what was happening to him. She was too close, she felt too good and he wanted so very much to give in to the current madness.

"Why are you doing this?" He uttered the last coherent thought his head had managed to form. She smiled at him, seeing the shock written all over his face.

"Because there is this theory at the lab that if I don't do the first move you'll never do it."

Her other hand went to his nape and pulled him closer. In a second her mouth was on his. At first he was too stunned to do anything else than let her lead the way. When his brain started functioning again he felt the dampness at his chest and realized Calleigh had moved up against him. He finally let the wet washcloth he was still holding fall from his grasp and his hands moved to cup her face. She whimpered against his lips and wound her arms tight around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

His mouth devoured hers while his hands moved to her body. When his fingers started playing with a hard nipple her little scream brought a semblance of sanity back. He pushed her gently away from him and stared at the woman in his arms. She looked so fragile with her wet hair and her swollen lips. They couldn't do that he pondered. She was drunk and even if he wanted this more than anything else in the world he certainly didn't want booze to be the reason why she wanted this to happen.

"What?" She asked when she saw his conflicted feelings.

"We can't do this…" He replied completely out of breath

"Why? We both want it." Calleigh answered with a little smile. She pressed her body once more against his as to prevent him from changing his mind. Eric shook his head in disagreement.

"Because you're not yourself. This is insane." He peeled her from him and rubbed his nape as he sat back on his heels.

"So because I'm a little tipsy you want to stop?" Calleigh wondered with a smirk. "You're weird."

With that she grabbed the abandoned washcloth and started cleaning up. Eric watched the thick lather appeared on her body as she quickly and very efficiently worked the cloth over her body.

"You're more than tipsy Calleigh."

"Says who? For a detective you are damn easy to fool Eric Delko." She chuckled and grabbed the shower head to rinse the soap from her body.


	3. Bedroom and Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, or the characters.

Okay so here is the smut. It's been a while since I last wrote some so be gentle ;o)

As usual if you don't like, don't read :oP. If you did, please take time to leave a review as I will go on based on the feedback I'll receive. It might sound like blackmail... And it is lol. It's weird that despite the high number of hits my smut stories get, I barely get any reviews. So don't be shy :o)

* * *

Eric looked at her dumbfounded. Suddenly all her clumsiness was gone and he was faced with a very alert and naughtily smiling Calleigh.

"Oh Eric, you're such a gentleman. Your mother raised you well. A little too well methinks." She added with humor.

Her chuckle was his cue to get up from his kneeling position on the bathroom carpet, but he was still unable to utter a word. His head was still slightly spinning from the tight control he had forced upon himself in the past minutes.

"Can you hand me the towel?" With a gracious gesture she pointed at the rack behind him. Still a little lost he obeyed wordlessly and walked the few steps to get what she wanted. At the moment she was about to grab it, he opened the large plush towel and efficiently wrap it around her blocking her arms in his embrace.

She looked at him a little uncertain until she saw the grin that was forming on his lips.

"You've been playing me Calleigh Duquesne." He finally said. "What did really happen tonight? Did the others dare you to call me?"

"Certainly not." She laughed in good humor and leaned against his broad chest. With the added level difference between tub and floor she was almost at the same height as him. "We discussed guys in general as usual... You know Natalia and her propensity to talk about that very subject. Well we came to talk about you and Ryan."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she couldn't help giggling.

"Natalia meant that the two of you were way too chicken to ever ask me out. She said that it was hopeless with Ryan, but that if I made the first move you certainly wouldn't decline."

"That's an interesting theory." He commented with a nod. "So you just thought 'what the heck, let's call Eric?'"

"Something like that." She joyously replied.

"And you didn't drink."

"I lost the draw at the Lab just before we left. It was my turn to stay sober and drive them all home. So when they were ready to leave, I called a cab, gave him the directions and enough money for the three of them." She added with a huge smile. "Then I parked the car a little further away, went back to the bar and called you."

"That's very wicked." He commented with a smile. "But I must admit you are a very convincing drunk."

"I have spent my childhood with parents who were rarely sober." She noted in a more serious tone. "For once that helped me in a good way."

"So where do we go from here?"

"You were heading the right way just minutes ago." She smirked at him. "I sure hope you remember."

Their eyes locked as she looked at him with a new intensity. Her smile was gone while she waited for him to make the next move. After all the events she had in some way forced upon him it was now his decision to make. She waited patiently, only a twinge at her upper lip showing her inner tension. With her arms trapped in the towel and her body pressed against his, there was little she could do.

After what seemed an eternity he leaned forward and kissed her lightly almost tentatively. It was a strange thing to do after the heated kiss they had shared just moments before. Their lips were just a breath away from each other. Eric watched the woman in his arms intently. She had closed her eyes when his mouth had brushed against hers. She seemed to have abandoned all control, leaving it up to him to decide what would happen next.

This was the moment he realized a little light-headed. This was going to change everything between them but strangely he didn't feel restless or unsure about it. Holding her in his arms felt right. This was where she was meant to be. He smiled to himself certain of what he wanted and his lips went crashing down on hers.

She opened her mouth to grant him better access and moaned when he took her up to her invitation. His tongue stroked hers so very slowly it made her want to scream. He was dragging every instant of that moment out. Gradually his hold on her changed as he brought one hand to her nape and their kiss deepened.

The towel slipped from its current position and Calleigh could finally reach for his waist to tug at his T-shirt. Their difference in attire was way too frustrating she had decided long ago and it was high time to do something about that. She yanked at it as hard as she could without much success. She fell too hot in his arms, too restless to be efficient, too little in control. With her free hand she pushed his arm away and the towel finally fell in the tub.

Eric broke their kiss to take another look at her. Her lips were swollen and wet, her eyes brighter than he had ever seen them. Their gazes held each other. A smirk appeared on her lips when her hands worked on his belt and resolutely unbuckled it. With a smile he helped her getting rid of his pants and he was glad he had removed his shoes and socks before entering the bathroom. Once more she yanked at his top and with a chuckle he helped her discard it.

"You're still a little overdressed." She moved closer and as she had done it with her own underwear she removed his boxer shorts by letting them fall on the floor. "That's much better."

He pulled her tight to his body. The sensation of their naked bodies finally touching made her gasp. His mouth found hers and their kiss grew hotter by the second as their tongues meshed and dueled for control. Her arms went around his neck and she moaned and grounded her lower body hard against his to alleviate the tension building. Her hot core burnt against his straining arousal. It sent a shockwave through his system. They needed to move it somewhere else he decided in a second. He lifted her effortlessly and she hooked both legs around his hips when he walked resolutely to the bedroom.

They were still kissing when he brought her down on the large bed. His muscles were tense with the restraint he was exerting as he tried not to crush her with his weight. Eric carefully moved on the bed and pushed Calleigh against the pillows in search of a comfortable position. As soon as her back touched the plaid, her hands grabbed his face to deepen their kiss and force him down with one hard pull of her thighs. He finally gave in and let his body sink on hers. As a reward she sucked at his tongue and let her hands roam freely over his back. They slid down until they reached his buttocks and squeezed them. Eric gasped and he felt his blood rush in his system. She was mercilessly playing with his body knowing very well the impact she was having on his heated senses. She was wrapped around him like a vine and the rhythmic movements of her hips against his were making him lose control fast. He needed a little distance if he wanted this moment to last. With his throbbing erection so intimately pressed against her core he had no chance in hell to keep even a tiny shred of sanity.

With sheer willpower he flexed his legs and kneeled on the firm mattress. His hands went to her arms and gently loosened their grip on his shoulders. At the loss of contact Calleigh groaned her disagreement against his mouth and tried to regain her previous position but Eric had already trapped both her hands with one of his. She immediately broke their kiss and glared up at him.

"Not so fast." Eric explained pressing a kiss to her brow. "We're in no rush."

"Okay." She agreed a little out of breath. "You can free my hands, I'll behave."

He looked down at her with a faint smile pondering if he should take the risk. Deciding against it for the moment being he kissed to her temple. His mouth trailed down her face as he licked the water drops he found there. She turned her head slightly to give him better access.

"I promise you won't have to complain..." Her sentence ended in a gasp when his lips nibbled at the tender skin behind her ear.

She arched her back when sensations coursed through her while he searched for the most sensitive spot on her neck. She whimpered in his arms at every touch. Finally his mouth settled where her pulse was beating rapidly. Calleigh immediately jerked upward when he sucked at it. Her hands tensed in his and she moaned desperate to touch him. Sensing her need he relinquished his hold on her and her hands went straight to the back of his head to push him harder against her heated skin.

"That's nice... " She managed between two moans showing him without doubt how much she appreciated his efforts. He chuckled softly against her neck sending another wave of shivers down her spin. She shifted on the bed pushing her pelvis against one of his knees.

"That's cheating." He warned her lifting his head to watch at her. Her eyes were tightly closed and her respiration was accelerated as she let him play his magic on her body. He looked down at her breasts which were enticingly moving with each breath. With a grin he remembered her earlier question. How she could even only for a second think she might be lacking was beyond him.

His lips lingered a little more on her neck before resuming their journey down her body. He softly blew on her breasts and their pink peaks tightened as if to invite him to taste them. He lowered his head and whisked her nipples with his tongue. Her hand tightened on his head and her moans guided his progress. His teeth worried the sensitive peaks and he laved the hurt with his tongue. Calleigh pressed harder against his knee seeking a relief from the pressure that was building in her body. Each time he suckled at her breast she felt her core tighten and another rush of wetness between her thighs.

She was on fire and he was taking his sweet time. Revengefully her nails bit in his shoulders as he continued his slow journey over her heated body. It was at the same time so very frustrating and terribly exciting. She opened her eyes and watched him as he moved from one nipple to the other. His hands and mouth were pushing her to the brink and he hadn't even moved past her upper body. His control was a little too good she pondered.

"Maybe we could go a little faster." She offered with a note of desperation in her voice. Damn she was ready to beg she realized. Their eyes met and she saw his smile widen.

"Maybe." He straightened a little over her and watched her body. "What do you want me to do?"

"I wouldn't mind if you were heading straight to where I need you the most." She replied in a husky voice. She looked down at her body and moved her hips enticingly. He smirked at her very obvious invitation and decided to ignore it.

"You have a very nice navel." He kissed it and his tongue laved the small hollow. She shivered as he did so. "So round and pretty."

He pressed his face against her belly. His stubble chaffed the sensitive skin and he watched as once more her head arched backwards pushing into the pillows behind her. Her half wet hair looked tousled and she was incredibly sexy. His mouth resumed its kissing and nothing seemed to indicate that he had any plans to move further south for the moment. She let out a gasp of frustration. He was having his revenge for her little stunt. The pleasure was slowly bordering to pain as the heat in her core was reaching new highs.

She wondered how he managed to go on. Most guys she had known would have pounced on her by now. Stamina was a terrible thing she decided when he softly bit her skin and sucked on it. She was getting wetter by the second and she was slowly but surely losing control over her body. Her hips were moving restlessly on the bed. She needed relief... One of her hands left his shoulders and moved to her core. If he wasn't ready to help her, she would do it herself. But even before she could reach her curls, his hand had imprisoned hers and she couldn't help another groan of frustration.

"That's not fair." She complained unhappily. She sounded like a little girl who hadn't gotten what she wanted and Eric laughed.

"Well if you want to rush. I can oblige."

"Rush?" Calleigh lifted her head from the pillows and looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "We absolutely need to address this tomorrow."

"As you want." He simply replied with a grin and with his free hand he finally touched her burning center. She shot from the mattress with a hiss.

She was hotter than he had thought. His own body clenched in answer and his tight control slipped a little. He closed his eyes for an instant as he tried to collect himself before resuming his ministrations. Calleigh was very close to the brink. It probably wouldn't take much more than a firm caress against her nub to send her over. With the tip of his fingers he slowly grazed the wet folds and pressed a kiss on her curls. Her body tensed again and her nails sank into his restraining hand.

His tongue darted out and slowly licked the engorged clit. She pushed her pelvis against his searching mouth. His hand felt like her only anchor as she held on to it while the pressure of his caressing tongue increased. Her breathing became more erratic with every lap. One digit gently parted her folds and pushed a little inside of her. Calleigh groaned at the shallow invasion. She needed more so much more. When he sucked her nub firmly into his mouth it felt like a tidal wave rising and reach an unbearable height. Tremors were shaking her body and she was panting rapidly, her head trashing on the pillow. She just needed a little more. Eric finally obliged and pushed his finger as deep as he could inside of her pulsing sheath. A cry escaped her lips as her core tightened around him. He could only pump his digit twice when she came with a cry. Her body rhythmically clenched as she moved her hips against him. He lapped at her clit as she was riding out her orgasm.

After a while she quietened and he removed his finger from her core. He looked up at her and grinned when he saw her gaze resting on him. She was faintly smiling at him and soon her body was shaken by a little laughter.

"Well that was not exactly what I had in mind." Her voice sounded a little hoarse. "But it's a great start."

She looked at her hand still imprisoned in his. Her nails had bit several red crescents in his skin but despite the pain he hadn't let go. She straightened on the bed and brought their hands to her mouth. He moved towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. She almost reverently kissed the broken skin and licked the blood from his hand. He kneeled next to her and she pressed her lips against his chest. His other hand cupped her jaw and gently tipped her face towards him. His mouth descended on hers. Rapidly their kiss grew more passionate. Calleigh locked her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. He felt deliciously hard against her soft skin. She ran her hands on him. His erection was twitching between their bodies and she felt once more getting restless. Her body demanded more, she needed all of him.

She sucked at his tongue resolute at making him lose control like she had just minutes before. Her fingers closed around him and her thumb gave the tip of his shaft a quick caress before her hand pumped him several times. A sharp intake of breath was the answer to her bold action. Eric immediately stiffened and a hand covered hers to still her movement.

"If you keep that up, you won't get what you want." He warned her when his lips left hers. She smiled wickedly at him and for an instant she seemed to think about her answer.

"Well then let's say we keep that for another time." Calleigh mischievously replied. "I'm afraid I'm losing my patience."

"Protection?" He smirked at her.

With a giggle she turned towards the nightstand and retrieved a foil wrapper. She opened the small package and without breaking eye contact skillfully rolled the condom over his erection. Her hand lingered on him, her fingers tracing his shaft. He reacted to her every touch and it was a thrilling sensation. His mouth found hers and they kissed once more. Slowly he pushed back against the pillows at the top of her bed. She cupped his face to deepen their kiss and moved to a comfortable position. Like before he kept his body at a distance from hers. She opened her eyes and frowned at him a little puzzled by his action.

"Do you want to be on top?" He asked a little out of breath.

She smiled up at him and for a short moment she hesitated. She usually liked to take the active role in bed especially the first times. Very rarely her partners were considered enough to ask. Most of the time she conned them into her favorite position. But Eric was different. He knew her and was attuned to what she liked. With him she felt safe and control wasn't something she needed right now. She slowly shook her head.

"Another time." She replied pushing herself up so that their mouth met once more.

When his body covered hers, she parted her legs and hooked them around his. His hand went to her hips and he positioned himself at her entrance. Her core was hot and wet and once more pulsating against the tip of his erection. He took a deep breath before he gently pushed inside of her. She gasped at the slow entrance. Even before he was fully sheathed, he drew back and almost completely pulled out of her. She groaned her disapproval and moved her hands to his buttocks.

He gave her a second shallow stroke and her fingers tightened on him. He slightly shifted his position and tilted her hips a little forward before slamming into her. A satisfied cry escaped her lips and she wound her legs higher on his hips to grant him better access. He remained still an instant to savor the moment.

"Oh God don't stop." She pleaded with him, her body tense in his arms.

When he resumed his possession alternating hard and shallow strokes, she whimpered and her little cries guided his exploration. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on her every reaction. He wanted to find what she liked most. When her nails bit once more into his flesh when he hit a specific spot for the second time, he knew he had found what he had been looking for. It was getting harder to maintain a semblance of control over his body. Perspiration was beading at his brow. He wanted her to come first or at least at the same time as him.

He moved more forcefully pushing her higher on the bed. She arched her back welcoming his rougher thrusts in her core. Her head trashed against her pillows as his hips pumped into her with increased speed. Her inner walls contracted around him. Once more she felt her orgasm build inside of her. She brought one leg up to his waist. She loved every second of his lovemaking. He was so deliciously hard in her as he pushed inside her heated core with renewed vigor. He hit her most sensitive spot and she felt ready to explode. He pushed himself a little on his knees and increased the already rapid pace. Heat was coursing through his veins. He felt a little lightheaded by all the sensations that were running through his body.

Calleigh pushed her hips against his as she tried to match his rhythm. Her brain wasn't functioning anymore and her body had completely taken over. Eric was the only being that mattered at that moment. He was taking her higher and higher. They were panting loudly. He thrust deeper into her and she started to clench around him. She felt him grow harder as he pumped more forcefully. He gripped her hips holding her still and her world shattered in thousand pieces when they climaxed at the same moment. When she screamed his name in her release she didn't recognize her voice.

For a moment they remained in each other's arms both completely out of breath. Eric pressed a kiss against her temple and she gave a tired laugh. He carefully lifted himself from her and got rid of the condom. She tiredly looked at him and when he turned around to face her, her arms went around his neck to pull him back into her embrace.

"I'm too heavy." He chuckled softly trying to resist her efforts.

"I don't care."

He shook his head and gently took her in his arms as he lied back against the pillows. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she settled comfortably against his taller frame. Within seconds she was asleep, her face pressed against his chest. He listened to her regular breathing as he gradually fell asleep too.


End file.
